


Worship

by rockholmes



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M, totally platonic shoe licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockholmes/pseuds/rockholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't really expect Ikuto to actually bend down and lick his shoes, but he's not exactly complaining, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> honestly it's one thing to write fluff for two characters that are totally platonically in love with each other. it's another to write smut of characters who you like together regardless of how they are in canon. it's ANOTHER thing to write vaguely sexual foot worship of a canonically platonic ship with an age gap. but hey that's what this is.

Some days, Ikuto notices that Tadase's character change lasts a bit longer than usual.

He will admit that he's known the young blond long enough to realize that his actual personality and the personality that he takes on during his character change are very different, yet they are without a doubt coming from the same person, and sometimes Ikuto wonders if the Kiddy King was doing it on purpose. After a bit of observation, he confirms that his speculations are true, at least to an extent. Something that he takes note of is that Tadase had always treated Ikuto quite different from everyone else during his character changes. They lasted longer and the younger boy had a bit more control.

All of that control of his flew out the window when the blue haired teenager decided to experiment a bit with it.

"This place seems so abandoned," Tadase mentions off-handedly. They made their way to a familiar amusement park, both sitting side by side on a bench, but it's quite late at night and Ikuto sort of _"forgets"_ to tell him that it's actually closed. Not that either of them really mind – in fact, it's a lot easier to talk without all the noise. Their personalities were worlds away from each other, but if there was one thing they both enjoyed mutually, it was silence. After Ikuto had decided to take a trip back to visit them, Tadase was excited to finally see his older "brother" after waiting for quite a while.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi is a forceful person; that much is easy to figure out. Not unlike many others in his life, when he sees something he wants, he takes it. That does not, however, mean that he's against the idea of giving up control if it's for the sake of messing with people or for mutual enjoyment. He does things without explanation, acts on his own, and generally raised himself not to care of what others thought of him. And pride was essentially not something that he really cared all too much about, even if it seemed on the surface like he did.

Tadase found the way that Ikuto could give up control and yet still have it at the same time a bit unnerving at first, but he'd had years of dealing with this boy to grow used to it. Even fond of it.

The way he tended to be intentionally mysterious and withhold information, however, was _not_ something that he had grown fond of.

"…Onii-tan? Why did we come here?" His confusion is genuine and even adorable, but Ikuto definitely couldn't back out now.

He had a plan. Not quite a well thought out plan, but a plan nonetheless.

"Wouldn't you like to know, little Prince?"

It's so _funny_ how a word can make all the difference in a person or a situation. Quite literally, in this case.

" _Prince?_ " Tadase gasps out in surprise, and it isn't hard to see the split second of panic on his face before the usual crown appears atop his head. Suddenly those red eyes turn from endearing and childish to menacing. "Understand your position, you lowly servant!" His voice is much louder than it should be, especially for the time of night, and it booms and echoes across the park. Tadase's hand ball into a fist and he shoots a glare at the teenager next to him, somehow not at all deterred by a wide grin.

"To refer to me as such cannot so easily be forgiven. Lick my shoes like the dog you are!"

And _that_ is where Ikuto's teasing act is dented, his mouth twitching. That without a doubt hit all the wrong buttons in every single way and Ikuto definitely wasn't going to let it go.

The young king falters when Ikuto's expression turns into a familiar devilish smirk and he hides it behind a glare, his grin being replaced with an unimpressed sneer.

That order isn't quite what Ikuto had been imagining, he would have to admit. If anything, he'd been expecting _feed me_ or _entertain me_ , but definitely not this. The idea of it wasn't bad, he had to admit, but it wasn't as if he'd done anything like that before. What he was planning to do was attempt to force the kid into this persona and see just how long it stuck – the part where Tadase would end up mortified afterwards was just icing on the cake. And this sort of order certainly would achieve both.

So, to apparently no surprise of Tadase, he slips off of the bench and slowly makes his way in front of Tadase, narrowing his eyes before kneeling and taking the boy's shoe in his hand. Carefully, he uses his free hand to trace the sides. Eventually, his mouth makes his way to the front of Tadase's ankle and his tongue slides out, rolling over the bare skin until Ikuto hears a sharp intake of breath and he hesitates in disappointment that the change may have already ended.

When he looks up, however, he sees a split second of Tadase's walls breaking down before he attempts to make himself as stone-faced as possible, his pride visibly tearing.

The small crown is still above the boy's head, though, so he calmly continues.

His tongue runs up the sole and down the sides as he suppresses a laugh. Every movement of his lips sends Tadase's feet twitching and his fingers shaking nervously, the blond boy trying his hardest to push down exactly how much he was enjoying the situation, but every lick sends him reeling and he just can't deal with the eye contact. He swears over and over to himself that their relationship is _platonic_ , that Ikuto is like a big brother to him, but the increasing and uncomfortable heat pooling low in his abdomen is harder to ignore by the second.

Hiding his delight becomes impossible, as his mouth seems stuck as a perpetual vicious smirk. He stares down at the older teen with his arms crossed, looking and feeling nowhere near as nervous as he normally would have been, which he would have to have admitted is a definite good thing. He feels confident. He _looks_ confident.

An amused scoff escapes him. "Impressive," he admits with an uneven breath, "You're definitely good at – at accepting your punishment."

Nails gently roll over the back of his leg and turn as Ikuto rests his hand on the boy's knee and it's too difficult to choke out Ikuto's name when he finally breaks his character change, but he opens his mouth and out comes a dry, unintelligible string of stuttered words. Letting out a small laugh, the blue haired boy slips both Tadase's shoe and his sock off, kneading and stroking the younger boy's skin. Arousal is soon mixed with relaxation and Tadase lets out an involuntary small, satisfied sigh as he closes his eyes.

Fingers push between each of his toes, smoothing over the top of his foot as Ikuto's tongue is busy at his heel. When a hand makes its way to his thigh, practically petting him, he sighs out _Ikuto_ and he could swear that he hears a snicker. His suddenly clear mind has him vulnerable as he wonders if this is _okay_ to be so pleased with. As his eagerness grows, his hands clench and unclench repeatedly, unsure of what to do.

"Do you like this?" Ikuto's voice nearly breaks him out of his trance, and all he can do to not lose every ounce of pride is silently nod.

Ikuto can barely hold back the laughter bubbling in his stomach. Of course the little King would get excited over something as small as a _foot massage_.

When Tadase feels the touches suddenly stop, making him feel cold and deprived, he opens his eyes and meets blue ones staring back at him. Suddenly a wave of horrible self-consciousness and self-awareness crash over him, because of _course_ Ikuto could see how plainly hard he was, and heat spreads all over his body as he seems to attempt to shrink into the bench. He tears his eyes away, his face a dark shade of red from a combination of embarrassment and anticipation.

Ikuto's fingers dance on his knee lightly before he pulls away and speaks.

"It's been fun, Kiddy King," he says slowly, "but I have people to see." It's not a complete lie – he _does_ need to speak to Utau before he leaves again. He quietly adds, "You pick the place next time. See you."

The cat-like boy swiftly takes off, leaving Tadase in a daze to walk home and attempt to ignore his obvious mix of humiliation, relaxation, and excitement. He's horrified when he quickly realizes that he's more enthusiastic about a next time than he should be.


End file.
